Lose You Tonight
by x.Lilith Malfoy.x
Summary: ¡CAP 4 UP!.Draco y Herm tuvieron una historia d amor en Hogwarts.¿Era amor o pasión?¿Como iran las cosas en la guarida d los mortífagos?¿xq Draco sta tan pensativo? DM.HrG, dejad RR!
1. La mision y la acompañante de Hermione

Este es el primer fic que publico, espero q os guste. De momento es DracoHermione, aunque puede que la cosa cambie :P.

**Disclaimer**: ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, todos son de J.K. Rowling

Una tenue luz iluminaba aquella estancia permitiendo verse las caras mutuamente a los que se encontraban en ella.

-¿Falta mucho para que llegue?- preguntó un chico pelirrojo y pecoso, el mejor amigo del chico que sobrevivió, Ron Weasley.

-Ay, Ron, nunca cambiarás. Tú y tu impaciencia...- exclamó suspirando Hermione, la mejor amiga de Harry Potter.

-Se supone que dentro de 5 min llegará aquí, si es que no ocurre ningún altercado. Recuerda que viene desde muy lejos- dijo Harry calmando a su amigo pelirrojo.

-Harry...¿va a venir la Orden del Fénix al completo o solamente hablaremos nosotros con ella?- preguntó Hermione. Harry se había convertido en un auror muy talentoso, y mucha gente lo respetaba y admiraba por ello. Ya había capturado a muchos mortífagos y la mayoría de sus planes nunca fallaban. Esta vez había creado un plan infalible, con la ayuda de sus amigos Ron y Hermione (Ron era también auror, Hermione trabajaba en el ministerio pero de vez en cuando les ayudaba),un plan tan brillante que dudaba mucho que fallara. Esta vez lograrían atrapar al señor oscuro de una vez por todas.

-No, nada más hablaremos nosotros con ella.- respondió Harry.

-Menos mal, no aguantaría tener que estar esperando otra media hora a que llegara más gente...- dijo Ron un tanto aliviado. Harry sonrió por la impaciencia de su amigo.

De repente, por la chimenea salió una chica. Por fin había llegado.

-Hola a todos- saludó Leila, una chica alta, de pelo negro y rizado que le llegaba a la cintura, ojos negros brillantes y de mirada penetrante, procedente de una familia muy distinguida árabe, teniendo sus raíces desde el Egipto Antiguo. Era la chica que habían estado esperando, una especialista en realizar misiones arriesgadas, sobretodo si se trataba de asuntos de mortífagos ella era sin duda una de las mejores.

-Hola - saludó Hermione levantándose educadamente.

-Bienvenida - dijo Harry, invitándola a que se sentara en uno de los sillones que se encontraba vacío.

-Ho-hola - la saludó Ron, con un tono de nerviosismo en la voz y colorado como un tomate. Esa chica lo puso bastante nervioso y no sabía porqué.

-Bueno, supongo que te contaron algo de lo que trata la misión¿verdad? - preguntó Harry.

-En realidad no, solamente se que es algo sobre mortífagos- dijo la chica con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

-Entonces te explicaré en que consiste: tu y Hermione (Harry la señaló para que Leila supiera quien era) vais a tener que adentraros en las filas de el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado. Hermione irá no sólo porque esta bien capacitada, sino que también para llegar a un mortífago en especial, ya que ella tuvo algo con el...- Hermione estaba roja como un tomate-, ejem, bueno, este mortífago se llama Draco Malfoy, no se si lo conocerás.

-No, no lo conozco.

-Bueno, Hermione servirá de anzuelo y, digámoslo así, lo "utilizará" para llegar a el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado. También es como una venganza para ella, por eso se prestó a hacerlo. Tu la acompañarás y como eres especialista para este tipo de misiones, cuidarás que no le pase nada y también te harás pasar por una mortífaga más. Cuando por fin estéis a punto de alcanzar vuestro objetivo, nos llamareis mediante este medallón - dijo Harry sacando de su bolsillo una cadena en la que colgaba un medallón con extrañas inscripciones y de forma circular- es muy simple, tenéis que leer las palabras en latín que están escritas en él. Mejor guardadlo muy bien, no se cual de vosotras lo hará, pero si lo perdéis vosotras también vais a estar perdidas ya que si ocurre algo nadie podrá ir a salvaros¿entendido?

-Si - contestó Leila

-Si- contestó también Hermione.

-Creo que eso es todo, si tenéis alguna duda...

-Si¿cuando empezaremos la misión?- preguntó Leila con curiosidad

-Mañana mismo por la noche. Todo está listo. Hermione se cambiará de aspecto porque sino Malfoy la va a reconocer...No creo que haga falta que tu también te cambies...no se...

-No hará falta, siempre me cambio el aspecto cuando trabajo con mortífagos, por una vez que no lo haga no pasa nada, no me reconocerán.

-Esta bien. Ah, bueno, se me olvidaba, ya se acordó una cita con un espía mortífago que tenemos, aunque últimamente sospechan de él...pero bueno, mientras mostréis vuestra fiel devoción no pasará nada, y así él también podrá recobrar su puesto entre los mortífagos.

-Una última pregunta...¿Cómo es físicamente ese tal Draco Malfoy? Así lo puedo localizar rápidamente.

-La verdad que no pasa desapercibido, jeje. Es alto y rubio platinado. Es muy arrogante.

-Es bastante apuesto, tiene los ojos grises y es un poco corpulento, no mucho- inquirió Hermione un poco colorada dando más detalles sobre Draco, algo que molestó bastante a Ron porque él sabía que ella nunca había olvidado a esa vil serpiente.

-Ah, esta bien. Por lo que veo si que no pasa desapercibido.

Harry, percibiendo que Ron poco a poco se estaba enfureciendo, decidió que era hora de reunirse con la Orden del Fénix así Leila podía acomodarse en su cuarto.

Después de que concordaron detalles en general sobre el plan con la Orden del Fénix al completo, salieron para ir a cambiarle el aspecto a Hermione. Tonks se encargaría de ello. Mientras Harry y Ron se quedaron solos charlando en la sala.

-Harry, no me gusta nada que Hermione tenga que ir a esta maldita misión, sobre todo porque se va a tener que ver involucrada nuevamente con esa maldita serpiente.

-Cálmate Ron, ella solita sabe cuidarse, además ya sabes que ella misma quiere darle su merecido a Malfoy.

-Ya, ya lo sé, pero no me gusta nada..., se nota demasiado que todavía sigue enamorada de él y eso podría hacer que ella fallara y lo dejara todo por él...

-No lo creo. Confío en Hermione y ella jamás nos traicionaría. Además esta demasiado dolida como para volver con él. Las heridas como las que Malfoy le dejó a ella no cicatrizan tan rápido.

-Tienes razón, pero...

-Ron, tranquilo. Confía en ella. Además no olvides que Leila va a acompañarla por si algo sale mal. Conociendo a Hermione, no creo que de un paso atrás antes de comenzar.

-Bueno, esta bien Harry, te haré caso, pero eso no va a evitar que deje de preocuparme...

-Ya lo sé. Bueno, ahora salgamos para ver que nuevo aspecto tiene Hermione- dijo Harry guiñándole un ojo a Ron.

Cuando salieron se asombraron del nuevo aspecto de Hermione. Ahora era rubia, pelo liso, nariz más puntiaguda y con muchas pecas. Sus ojos no habían cambiado en absoluto, todavía se podía percibir el brillo característico de Hermione.

-Guau Hermione¡menudo cambio!- exclamó Tonks

-Si Hermione, estas...¡sexy! jajaja - dijo Ginny haciendo reír a todos, aunque la verdad es que no se alejaba de lo cierto. Esas pecas le daban un toque de inocencia pero a la vez de picardía.

-Bueno Hermione, escúchame, el contrahechizo es "_Luaidendus non_"¡no te olvides por si acaso!

-Esta bien, no me olvidaré.

-Bueno, creo que ya es hora de que descansemos todos, mañana va a ser un día muy duro- dijo Lupin.

-Si, es verdad, mejor vayamos a descansar - dijo Luna Lovegood.

Dicho esto todos se fueron a dormir, mañana sería el día en que la misión daría comienzo y tenían que estar bien despejados. Después de tantos preparativos nada podía fallar.

Mientras tanto, una chica que ahora era rubia no podía dormir, y no podía evitar que amargas lágrimas cayeran por sus mejillas. El sólo recuerdo de aquel rubio la hacía entristecerse, y con tan sólo pensar que lo volvería a ver...después de tanto tiempo y tanto dolor causado...Ella no sabía todavía como iba a reaccionar ante él, pero de una cosa estaba segura: no defraudaría a sus amigos, cumpliría la misión que se había encomendado y saldría adelante como había hecho antes. Él no volvería a hacerla sufrir otra vez, y pagaría lo que le había hecho. De repente una nube de recuerdos inundó sus pensamientos. Recordó aquella tarde de 7º año en la que había comenzado todo.

**------FLASH-BACK------**

Hermione se encontraba en la biblioteca como casi siempre, ensimismada en sus pensamientos y sin darse cuenta chocó con alguien, pidió perdón como un acto reflejo y sin darse cuenta, pero una voz la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

-Mira por donde andas sangre sucia, no quiero que ensucies mi uniforme.

Hermione se había cruzado con el que menos quería cruzarse en ese momento. Cómo lo odiaba. Sí, era Malfoy, el mismísimo Draco Malfoy, su peor enemigo, el chico que le había hecho la vida imposible desde su primer año en Hogwarts.

-Apártate tú, Malfoy, yo no te hice nada, la próxima vez fíjate bien por donde caminas, así evitas chocarte con una "asquerosa sangre sucia" como yo- le espetó Hermione con tono irónico, imitando el suyo.

-Ja, ahora la culpa la tendré yo. Yo no soy el que va caminando embobado pensando en Potter todo el tiempo.

Hermione se quedó de piedra. ¿Tanto se notaba que le gustaba Harry? Y ese tono de voz de Malfoy¿era ella que se había vuelto loca o Malfoy parecía celoso?

Mientras Hermione se perdía en sus pensamientos, Draco la miraba con aires de superioridad, y con una mirada que congelaba a cualquiera. La había vencido, le había dado en su punto débil sin siquiera saberlo. Definitivamente tenía que admitir que no se le daba mal eso de descubrir los puntos débiles de los demás.

-Para que te enteres, Harry es nada más mi amigo, aparte a ti no te incumbe mi vida amorosa, Malfoy.- dijo Hermione suspicazmente.

-¿Acaso insinúas que yo estoy celoso? Por favor Granger, no me hagas reír- pero su mirada expresaba lo contrario.

-Pues entonces, si es que no te interesa¿podrías dejarme ir de una vez?

Malfoy no se había dado cuenta, ni siquiera Hermione hasta hacia poco, pero Malfoy la había acorralado contra un rincón de la biblioteca, sin escapatoria alguna.

-¿Y si no quiero?

-Malfoy, o me dejas ir o...

-¿O qué? Tu situación no es muy favorable en estos momentos- dijo Draco sonriendo a medias. Ahora si que la había acorralado completamente, y no sólo eso, ahora estaba acercando su cuerpo contra el de ella, haciendo que la chica se pusiera muy tensa al tener al rubio encima suya. No es que le gustara Malfoy, pero es que no podía negar que era muy apuesto y tenerlo tan cerca la ponía nerviosa.

-Malfoy, aléjate de mí...

-Jajaja, así que tu otra debilidad es que yo me acerque a ti de esta manera¿no? Puedo sentir lo tensa que estás, pero tranquila - dijo Draco agarrando el mentón de Hermione para que esta le mirara a los ojos- no te voy a hacer nada malo.

Ahora si que se podía notar demasiado el nerviosismo de Hermione al tener tan cerca de Draco. Ella había estado evitando mirarle a los ojos porque sabía que si lo hacía se pondría más nerviosa todavía. Para colmo, estaba más colorada que un tomate, algo que no le pasó desapercibido a Draco.

-Malfoy, suéltame...

Draco la había agarrado con una mano por la cintura y la otra la tenía apoyada contra la pared, así ella no podía escapar.

-No me apetece, Granger, yo hago lo que quiero.

-No conmigo, maldito - dijo Hermione intentando zafarse de Draco, sin éxito aparente, ya que Draco era mucho más fuerte que ella y no la permitía soltarse.

-¿Qué no¿Acaso me estás desafiando? Mejor no te atrevas a hacerlo porque tu no sabes de lo que soy capaz de hacer.

-Vamos Malfoy, yo soy una asquerosa "sangre sucia" para ti, no creo que hagas algo más que esto. Deja de amenazarme, sabes que no harías algo más que esto.

Hermione se reprochó lo que había dicho. Ciertamente sabía que Malfoy era capaz de cualquier cosa, y desafiarlo de esa manera no era muy buena idea. No le gustaba tenerlo tan cerca, con su nerviosismo no sabía ya ni lo que decía. De repente sintió como el rubio besaba lenta y sensualmente su cuello, sintiendo como un escalofrío recorría todo su cuerpo, su mente no reaccionaba, sólo sabía que intentar apartarlo sería en vano, ya que él era más fuerte que ella y ella no podría zafarse. Además, tenía que admitir que le gustaba como le besaba el cuello el rubio, pero era Malfoy, su peor enemigo¡no podía permitirlo! Antes de que intentara en vano zafarse de los brazos de Malfoy, este paró, y miró fijamente a Hermione a los ojos. Su mirada no expresaba odio ni nada por el estilo, sino que expresaba pasión y deseo. ¿Pasión y deseo¿Pero que le pasaba? Tenía que alejarse de Malfoy, tenerlo tan cerca la hacía delirar, no podía continuar así...Pero volvió a mirar sus fríos ojos grises y en lugar de ver esa mirada de odio característica, se encontró otra vez con las misma mirada que había visto antes, de deseo y pasión. Definitivamente no estaba delirando, pero algo no encajaba. Era imposible que Malfoy la mirara de aquella manera, completamente imposible. ¿Qué le pasaba a él con ella¿Y a ella con él¿Cómo había podido dejar que la besara de aquella manera sin siquiera intentar apartarlo¿Qué acababa de pasar? Todas esas preguntas circulaban por la mente de Hermione mientras seguía mirando aquellos ojos grises.

Malfoy se apartó de repente de Hermione y antes de irse le dedicó una fría mirada, después dio media vuelta y se fue, sin dar ninguna explicación.

Hermione se quedó en el mismo lugar, y ahora en lugar de estar colorada, estaba pálida. No encontraba la explicación de porqué había pasado eso. Decidió irse antes de que alguien la viera ahí de esa manera y pensara que estaba loca.

Lo que descubrió y que no le gustó nada es que al estar tan cerca de Malfoy se había puesto demasiado nerviosa y no reaccionaba a nada. Eso ni siquiera le había pasado con Harry cuando se habían besado una vez y habían estado tan cerca. ¿Acaso le gustaba Malfoy? No, era su peor enemigo, nunca le podía gustar.

Hermione salió de la biblioteca y salió del castillo para tomar un poco el aire y así despejarse d etoda la situación antes vivida. Por suerte, sus amigos estaban sentados en el lago, hablando de quidditch, como solían hacer. Fue una suerte encontrarlos allí, porque hizo que Hermione se despejara y olvidara por un momento lo sucedido.

Sin embargo, cierto rubio todavía no se había olvidado de lo que había pasado, y se encontraba leyendo en su sala común un libro que a su parecer era interesante, pero que no lograba leer porque cierta castaña de ojos miel rondaba sus pensamientos.

**------FIN FLASH-BACK------**

Hermione por fin logró conciliar el sueño, aunque aquel chico rubio ni en sus sueños desaparecía.


	2. La guarida de los mortífagos

Siento la tardanza :P pero por fin subí el 2º cap, prometo no tardar tanto con el tercero. Muchas gracias por los Reviews que me habeis dejado. Espero que sigais dejándome más ;).

Lo terminé de escribir con prisa ayer por la noche, espero q haya kedado bien xD.

**Disclaimer:** ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, todos son de J.K.Rowling

A la mañana siguiente todos se despertaron nerviosos e impacientes, ya que por fin había llegado el día en que comenzaría la misión, aunque cierto pelirrojo estaba más nervioso e inquieto de lo normal por lo que le depararía en esta misión a cierta castaña, ahora rubia.

Después de desayunar y cuando se fueron todos, nada más quedaron en la sala Leila, Ron y Hermione. Leila se retiró enseguida a terminar de guardar sus cosas, dejando solos a Ron y Hermione. Por la mirada del pelirrojo, había intuido que sería mejor dejarlos solos. Cuando Hermione estaba a punto de irse, Ron la agarró del brazo y la detuvo.

-Espera Hermione, necesito hablar contigo.

-De acuerdo. ¿Qué pasa?

-Bueno, eh..., yo..., es que no me gusta que tengas que ir tu a esta estúpida misión, a pesar de que este Leila acompañándote, no quiero que vayas...yo..

-Demasiado tarde para decírmelo¿no crees?

-Bueno, es que temo que te pueda llegar a pasar algo, y más teniendo tan cerca a Malfoy...

-Tranquilo, no me va a pasar nada, se cuidarme por mi misma, además ya os dije que confiarais en mi con respecto a Malfoy, el pasado no va a influir para nada en las decisiones que tome. Lo que una vez sentí por él ya murió para siempre, él mismo se encargó de destruirlo.- unas lágrimas asomaban por los ojos de Hermione. Ella nunca había dejado de pensar en Draco, en sus caricias, besos y abrazos...él había sido el único que la había hecho sentir de aquella manera, definitivamente él era el hombre de su vida y nunca lo iba a olvidar, a pesar de todo, a pesar de que no fuera para ella.

-Lo que pasa es que no me fío de esa serpiente y del daño que te pueda hacer de nuevo.

-Quédate tranquilo Ron, yo nunca le permitiré que me vuelva a hacer tanto daño como aquella vez, nunca más se lo permitiré, y ya pagará con creces lo que me hizo- en la mirada de Hermione se reflejaba odio y venganza. Si no era ella la que le hacía pagar, seria alguien más, eso lo tenía seguro.

-Esta bien, pero prométeme algo.

-¿Qué?

-Que pase lo que pase no te vas a dejar llevar por tus antiguos sentimientos hacia él.

-Te lo prometo - Hermione ahogó un suspiro de alivio. Ron se había creído que ya no amaba a Draco. Era lo mejor.

-Estarás diferente de aspecto, pero el brillo de tus ojos sigue siendo el mismo- Hermione se quedó atónita ante las palabras del pelirrojo, y más aún cuando él se acercó y le dio un abrazo que duró bastante.

Hermione se sentía tan bien en los brazos de su amigo...Pero no era lo mismo que con Draco. Con Draco se sentía protegida, a salvo de cualquier peligro, se sentía en las nubes, podría quedarse así toda la vida, abrazada a él. Pero las cosas eran muy distintas, y eso no volvería a ocurrir nunca.

De repente alguien entró al comedor y los interrumpió.

-Eeeh, lo siento mucho chicos, pero es que ha surgido un imprevisto y os vais a tener que ir antes, Hermione- entró Lupin un tanto sorprendido al verlos en esa situación. Hermione y Ron enseguida se separaron y actuaron como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Esta bien, enseguida vamos Remus.

-Muy bien, te espero en el Hall dentro de 20 min.

-De acuerdo- Lupin se fue dejándolos solos.

-Vaya¿qué habrá pasado ahora?

-No sé, pero me tengo que ir ya Ron. Nos vemos en el Hall, voy a terminar de preparar todo.

-De acuerdo, hasta luego.

Después de que ambos se despidieron con un gesto, Hermione subió rápidamente las escaleras. A pesar de que ya tenía todo preparado, quería reflexionar...Reflexionar sobre cómo iba a reaccionar cuando viera a Draco, cómo estaría él ahora¿seguiría igual de guapo que siempre¿seguiría tan arrogante y con su porte altivo como siempre? Sin quererlo, al tener estos pensamientos, un leve rubor asomó por sus mejillas y sonrió. Pensando y pensando se le pasó el tiempo, y enseguida bajó al Hall para ver que era lo que había pasado.

-Vaya Hermione, por fin llegas- dijo Harry sonriendo a su amiga.

-Eh, bueno si, lo que pasa es que me entretuve con unas cosas...

-No pasa nada Hermione, tranquila, no llegaste tarde- dijo Ron también sonriéndole.

-Bueno, ya que estamos todos aquí, os quiero presentar a Charles Greekstock, el hombre que os va a acompañar en todo momento mientras os encontréis en el refugio de los mortífagos- dijo refiriéndose a Leila y Hermione.

-Encantado- dijo Charles saludando en general a todos los allí presentes, a lo que los demás respondieron también educadamente al saludo. Era un joven de unos 21 años , de pelo negro y ojos azules. Muy guapo según los pensamientos de Hermione y Leila.

-Es nuestro espía, confiamos plenamente en él, así que cualquier duda o problema que tengáis con los mortífagos no dudeis en hacérselo saber a él, él se encargará de todo- finalizó su discurso Lupin.

-Una pregunta Greekstock. ¿No tienen ni la más mínima sospecha de ti?- inquirió Leila con curiosidad. Hermione también lo iba a preguntar, pero se le adelantaron.

-Oh por favor, llámadme Charles.

-Esta bien, 'Charles'.

-No hay sospechas en contra mia por que vengo de una familia en la que todos han sido mortífagos. Por suerte nada más queda vivo un tío mío, demasiado viejo como para seguir trabajando para el Señor Oscuro.

-Bueno - dijo interrumpiendo Tonks- me parece que os vais a tener que ir ya, si no se os va a hacer tarde.

-¿Cómo¿Pero no nos íbamos más tarde?- preguntó Hermione un poco alterada. Todavía no estaba lo suficientemente preparada como para volver a ver a Draco.

-No, al final os vais a tener que ir antes. Surgieron imprevistos y el Señor Oscuro quiere veros de inmediato. _Accio maletas_.

Las maletas enseguida llegaron al Hall. Leila y Hermione intercambiaron miradas de sorpresa ya que se tenían que ir tan pronto. Enseguida se pusieron las capas de mortífagas.

-Bueno, suerte chicas. Es una pena que el resto de la Orden del Fénix no este aquí al completo, pero bueno, Tonks y yo por lo menos estamos- dijo Lupin sonriendo y abrazando a las chicas que se iban. Remus era peor que un padre a veces.

-Espero que estéis bien allí. ¡Cuídalas bien Charles!- dijo Tonks al borde de las lágrimas y también las despidió con un abrazo.

-Hermione, cuídate- dijo Harry abrazando con fuerza a su mejor amiga- Leila, tu también- dijo estrechando la mano de la morena.

-¿Dónde está Ron?- preguntó bastante inquieta Hermione.

-Ya sabes que a él no se le dan bien las despedidas...

-Ah, es verdad. Dile que estaré bien y que no se preocupe tanto- dijo Hermione sonriendo y sin poder evitar soltar un par de lágrimas.

-Tranquila, se lo diré. Y de paso lo despediré de tu parte.

-Esta bien- dijo Hermione medio melancólica y se dirigió donde estaban ya Charles y Leila.

Al parecer, viajarían en un traslador que tenia forma de periódico (diario) tan viejo que ya ni se distinguían las letras.

-Bueno chicas, sujetad el papel- les indicó Charles.

Ellas obedecieron y en pocos segundos se encontraban allí. El lugar era tan oscuro que les costó bastante adaptar sus ojos a la oscuridad. Parecían ser unas catacumbas que databan de la Edad Media, así que lo más probable era que se encontraran debajo de un castillo muy antiguo. Las paredes estaban llenas de moho e iluminadas por candelabros que colgaban de las mismas. En el centro de la estancia había una pequeña mesa de madera con un par de sillas.

-Seguidme- les dijo el chico, y las condujo por unos pasadizos muy oscuros un poco iluminados con candelabros que colgaban de las paredes.

De repente pararon. Charles se dio la vuelta y les dijo:

-Escuchadme atentamente. A esta hora se va a celebrar una ceremonia en la que participarán todos los mortífagos aquí presentes para mostrar obediencia al Señor Oscuro. Él quiso presentaros en esta ceremonia a ver cómo reaccionáis y para probar si le vais a ser fieles en un futuro. Supongo que ya sabéis como actuar - dijo esto último bajando la voz- aquí es mejor no hablar mucho de la misión, las paredes pueden oír- dijo irónicamente.

Los tres siguieron caminando por unos pasadizos que parecían no tener fin hasta que por fin llegaron a unas puestas bastante grandes y altas. Charles las abrió cuidadosamente y entraron a una sala un poco más iluminada pero igualmente sombría. Cruzaron otro umbral y llegaron por fin a la última puerta, custodiada por unos guardianes.

-¿Contraseña?- pregunto uno de ellos.

-"Pavor Justificado"

Se abrieron las puertas y lo que vieron dejó asombrada a Hermione y también a Leila. Una centena de gente encapuchada se encontraba tirada en el suelo (imaginaos como rezan los árabes) esperando la llegada de su Señor. Ellos hicieron lo mismo y se colocaron a un extremo de la espaciosa sala, tan sombría como las demás.

-Aquí llegó el Señor Oscuro, al que le debéis ciega obediencia, recibidle como lo merece- indicó uno de los mortífagos. Hermione sintió un escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo, no sólo porque ahora tenía enfrente a Lord Voldemort, sino que también porque entre los presentes se hallaba Draco Malfoy.

De repente todos se levantaron y formaron un gran círculo alrededor del Señor Oscuro. Ellos tres los imitaron.

-Bien, ya que estáis casi todos reunidos, quiero que conozcáis a "posibles nuevas integrantes" de nuestro círculo. Acercaos a mi, pequeñas- dijo el Señor Oscuro haciéndoles señas.

Ellas fueron lentamente y se acercaron a él. Lord Voldemort puso su dedo índice en la frente de Leila primero, y después de esto ella cayó al suelo, muy debilitada pero todavía consciente.

-Veo que tienes mucho potencial querida, me serás muy útil, pero si osas traicionarme, lo pagarás muy caro.

Acto seguido, puso su dedo índice en Hermione, y esta también cayó al suelo debilitada como Leila.

-Las dos sois muy poderosas, si, pero como advertí antes, si me traicionáis como este maldito embustero- dijo señalando a uno de los mortífagos ahí presentes.

-Pero mi Señor, yo no hice nada, se lo juro, yo no hice nada, por dios, yo...

-Cállate insolente, ya se todo lo que hiciste y no se cómo te atreviste a volver aquí. De todas maneras lo ibas a pagar muy caro.

Dicho esto, Voldemort le lanzó el hechizo _Cruciatus _tres veces seguidas. El mortífago quedó exhausto y a punto de desmayarse.

-Pero eso no es todo. _Avada Kedavra._- un rayo de luz verde salió de la varita del Señor Oscuro y fue a parar al indefenso mortífago que se hallaba ahí tirado en el suelo.

-Eso es lo que os pasará si osais traicionarme como hizo él. O tal vez el castigo sea peor. Malfoy, Zabini, venid y llevad a nuestras jóvenes mortífagas a sus respectivas habitaciones. Que descansen ya que pronto tendrán trabajo que hacer para mi- sus ojos rojos brillaron con malicia.

Ante ese nombre, Hermione reaccionó inmediatamente y miró para todos lados a ver si lo podía ver. Sin embargo acabó perdiendo el conocimiento y no llegó a ver nada más. Sin embargo Leila resistió mientras Malfoy la llevaba. Aunque tenía la vista un poco borrosa por el debilitamiento, reconoció a Malfoy inmediatamente. De aspecto era tal cual se lo habían descrito. Malfoy entro en una habitación muy oscura y lúgubre. Enseguida dejó a Leila sobre la cama y desapareció. Ella cayó en un profundo sueño mientras se preguntaba cómo estaría Hermione y en donde se encontraría en estos momentos.

**Notas de la Autora:** ahí termina, es un poco más corto que el anterior, pero bueno. Está muy emotiva la despedida, jejeje. Espero que os haya gustado y como dije, no tardaré tanto para el tercer capítulo, que por fin aparecerá Draco¿Cómo será el reencuentro? Os dejo con estas preguntas. Ah, este capítulo está dedicado a Petrona-Eminemef, y no os olvidéis de leer su fic "My heart will go on".


	3. Los entrenadores

Holaaaaaas, aki toy de vuelta, jeje, antes q nada MUXAS GRACIAS X LOS REVIEWS, MI INTENCION ERA CONTESTARLOS, PERO (PARA LOQ NO LOSABIAN) HAY UNA NUEVA REGLA EN FANFICTION Q NO DEJA Q CONTESTEMOS LOS REVIEWS!ES UNA VERDADERA MIERDA, PERO WENO, ASÍ QUE PERDONAD SI NO OS CONTESTO LOS REVIEWS, YO CON MUXAS GANAS LO HARIA, PERO NO PUEDO

Sin más, os dejo con la historia y con una canción muy bonita de **HIM**, mi grupo favorito :D

**_"Heaven Tonight"_ **

**I hold your hand in mine  
I hold your hand and you're so lonely  
Oh so lonely  
Your eyes have lost their light  
Your eyes have lost their light and you're empty  
Oh my God you're so empty**

**(I'm in love with you)  
You are my heaven tonight  
(I'm in love with you)  
You are my heaven tonight**

**(I'm in love with you)**

**Trying to find the heart you hide  
Trying to find the heart you hide in vain  
Oh in vain  
And you're my haven in life  
And you're my haven in death, Baby  
Life and Death my Darling**

**(I'm in love with you)  
You are my heaven tonight  
(I'm in love with you)  
You are my heaven tonight  
(I'm in love with you)  
You are my heaven tonight  
(I'm in love with you)  
You are my heaven tonight  
(I'm in love with you)**

**Reapeat**

**That's right  
(I'm in love with you)  
That's right  
(I'm in love with you)  
That's right  
(I'm in love with you)  
That's right  
(I'm in love with you).**

**_"Cielo Esta Noche"_**

**Sujeto tu mano en la mía  
Sujeto tu mano y estás tan sola  
Oh, tan sola, ah  
Tus ojos han perdido su luz  
Tus ojos han perdido su luz  
y estás vacía  
Oh, Dios mío, estás tan vacía**

**(Estoy enamorado de ti)  
Eres mi cielo esta noche  
(Estoy enamorado de ti)  
Eres mi cielo esta noche  
(Estoy enamorado de ti)**

**Intentando encontrar el corazón que escondes  
Intentando encontrar el corazón  
que escondes en vano  
Oh, en vano  
Y eres mi refugio en la vida  
Y eres mi refugio en la muerte, nena  
Vida y muerte, querida mia**

**(Estoy enamorado de ti)  
Eres mi cielo esta noche  
(Estoy enamorado de ti)  
Eres mi cielo esta noche  
(Estoy enamorado de ti)  
(x2)**

**Está bien  
(Estoy enamorado de ti)  
(x4).**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Disclaimer: **ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen, todos son de JKRowling.

Hermione despertó de repente en un lugar muy oscuro y siniestro, a su parecer. La verdad que había dormido bastante mal en esa cama tan incómoda, pero por lo menos había descansado un poco. Ahora tenía que ir a buscar a Leila, no sabía como lo haría, pero la encontraría. Seguramente en estos momentos estaría en una habitación tan lúgubre como la suya preguntándose por su paradero también.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, Hermione se dirigió hacia la puerta de salida, pero al intentar girar la manilla vio que la puerta no abría. Enseguida sacó su varita, pronunció un hechizo para que se abriera pero esta seguía sin abrirse. "Algún hechizo secreto de los mortífagos, seguro", pensó para si misma. Ahora si que no sabia como salir de allí para encontrar a Leila. Era en la única cosa en la que pensaba en esos momentos, bueno, en realidad también estaba pensando en Malfoy. Estaba segura de que estaría por allí, además lo último que recordaba era que Lord Voldemort había dicho "Malfoy" antes de que terminara cayendo inconsciente al suelo. Seguramente Leila sí que lo había visto, por eso también quería encontrarla.

Pasaron horas, y ni un alma se pasó por la estancia en la que estaba. No le hacía ninguna gracia tener que quedarse ahí sola durante días, seguramente no aguantaría en ese lugar y en esas condiciones por mucho tiempo, así que empezó a desesperarse y a perder la poca paciencia que poseía en aquellos momentos.

Cuando ya estaba a punto de sacar ladrillo por ladrillo de la estancia, escuchó que alguien desde afuera decía algún tipo de hechizo que ella nunca había escuchado antes, y que seguidamente la puerta se abría. Cual fue su sorpresa al ver en el umbral de la puerta a Blaise Zabini.

-Tú - soltó Hermione con un tono despectivo y a la vez de repulsión, recordando viejos tiempos en Hogwarts. Aunque a ella nunca le hizo nada, Blaise pertenecía al grupito Slytherin que siempre la molestaban a ella y a sus amigos, aunque ahora que lo recordaba bien, nunca demostró tener nada en contra de ella ni de Ron y Harry.

-Perdona¿pero nos conocemos?- preguntó Blaise bastante desconcertado. Estaba seguro de que no había visto a esa chica nunca, lo podía jurar.

Hermione se quedó un poco de piedra. ¿Desde cuando Blaise Zabini era tan educado? Ciertamente ella nunca había cruzado una palabra con él, ni siquiera un insulto, pero a ella siempre le había dado la impresión de ser tan grosero como los demás Slytherin. Por lo visto se equivocaba.

Enseguida recordó que tenía que actuar como si fuera otra, no como Hermione Granger, así que se dispuso a contestarle, pero más amablemente.

-Ah, no, no, perdona, es que me había confundido. Conozco a un chico que es muy parecido físicamente a ti, pero ya veo que no eres él, tu no eres grosero- dijo Hermione intentando imitar el tono despectivo y altivo de todo Slytherin.

-Vale, no pasa nada. Permíteme que me presente, mi nombre es Blaise Zabini, y yo seré el encargado de enseñarte todo lo que debas saber para ser una buena mortífaga y complacer al Señor Oscuro - dijo Blaise sonriendo y haciendo una leve inclinación, como todo un caballero. Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa. La verdad es que nunca había parecido de Slytherin, siempre había estado en su mundo y nunca fue arrogante como los otros.

-Hemmonet Hills, un placer

-El placer es mío

-Oye, sabes donde esta la chica que me acompañaba?

-Si, ahora mismo debe de estar en su cuarto. Si quieres la vamos a ver y de paso empezáis el entrenamiento.

-¿Tu también la vas a entrenar?

-No exactamente. De eso se encargará otro mortífago amigo mío, pero de todas maneras vamos, así empezaremos los dos a entrenaros y perderemos menos tiempo.

-Está bien- respondió Hermione arrogantemente. Nunca pensó que le costara tanto actuar como una verdadera Slytherin.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Leila se despertó repentinamente sintiéndose observada. Y estaba en lo cierto, alguien la estaba mirando desde la otra esquina de la habitación, y ese alguien precisamente no era nada más ni nada menos que el mismísimo Draco Malfoy.

-Veo que por fin has despertado- dijo el secamente sin dejar de contemplarla.

Ella no respondió, nada más se quedó mirando un rato la estancia un poco desconcertada, pero de repente los recuerdos le vinieron a la mente y supo dónde estaba y qué había pasado.

-Tu fuiste el que me trajo aquí- dijo ella empleando el mismo tono que él.

-Es hora de que te levantes y comas algo, hoy empezaremos con tu entrenamiento- dijo Draco ignorando el comentario de la chica y saliendo de la esquina para sentarse en una de las dos sillas que estaban alrededor de una pequeña mesa rectangular. Mediante un conjuro, un par de tazas de te y unas tostadas aparecieron en la mesa.

Leila no pudo resistirse a aquella tentación a pesar de que no confiaba en el hombre que la esperaba sentado, no sólo por su comportamiento, sino por lo que le habían contado de él. Tenía demasiada hambre como para ponerse a pensar en esas cosas y enseguida se levantó y se sentó al lado del rubio, que la miraba perplejo.

-Así que tu vas a ser mi entrenador¿no? - dijo Leila mientras tragaba una tostada.

-Así es.

-¿Tanta hambre tenías?- dijo Draco al ver como devoraba todo la morena. Ella nada más se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

-Mi nombre es Draco Malfoy, y como ya has deducido, voy a ser tu entrenador para convertirte en una verdadera mortífaga.

Leila se le quedó mirando un poco embobada mientras tragaba la media tostada que tenía en la boca. La verdad que estaba bastante bueno, tal y como le dijo Hermione.

-Yo me llamo Salma Rifaat. Soy descendiente de árabes, no me lo preguntes.- dijo cortante Leila, como previendo lo que le iba a decir el chico.

-Ya me di cuenta- respondió Draco arrogante.

Entonces escucharon como alguien abría la puerta. Entró un chico alto y moreno, de ojos azules, y una chica rubia y un poco baja, de ojos color miel.

-¡Hemmonet, por fin te veo!- dijo Leila contenta al fin de verla a la "rubia".

-Hola, ehh..., Sa- Salma, por lo que veo estás bien.

-Si, eso es lo que tendría que decirte yo a ti, pero bueno...- Leila entendía perfectamente la "rubia razón" que hacia que Hermione se comportara de aquella manera.

Hermione se quedó de piedra cuando entraron y vio ese pelo platinado inconfundible, esa pose arrogante que siempre va con él¡sin duda alguna era Draco Malfoy! Por poco se le caía el alma a los pies¡si hasta casi lo echaba todo a perder porque de los nervios ni le salía en nombre ficticio de Leila! Por dios, esa tenía que ser la última vez que le pasaba eso, sino la pillarían enseguida y se les caería el pelo a las dos.

-Bueno, mi entrenador se llama Draco Malfoy - dijo Leila tranquilamente como si el rubio no estuviese con ellos en la estancia. Esto provocó una mirada furiosa de Draco, que no estaba acostumbrado a que pasaran de él así como si nada.

-Él es Blaise...

-Oh no, permíteme que me presente yo mismo, yo no soy tan seco como mi amigo- dijo esto guiñando un ojo a Draco, a lo que este respondió con una mirada de furia que hubiera matado a cualquiera, pero no a su amigo de tantos años que ya estaba más que acostumbrado a las miradas metálicas fulminantes del rubio.- Blaise Zabini, encantado- dijo inclinándose levemente y sonriendo, como hizo con Hermione.

-Igualmente- dijo Leila, pero sin sonreírle.

Draco se dio la vuelta para ver mejor a la rubia. Notó como ésta se ruborizaba al sentir su mirada sobre ella, escrutándola.

-Mi nombre es Hemmonet Hills- dijo Hermione ocultando su nerviosismo, pero el rubor que tenía si que no se lo quitaba nadie. Por dios¡si parecía una adolescente con plenas hormonas floreciendo! Estaba casi segura de que él se había dado cuenta de su sonrojo, y no era para menos, si estaba peor que la cabeza de Ron!

Draco asintió a esto con un gesto de la cabeza. Suficiente para que Hermione se sonrojara un poco más de lo que estaba. Leila, contemplando la situación, optó por hacer algo para salvar a su compañera.

-Ehh, Blaise- dijo levantándose, y haciendo como si Draco no existiera- ¿me puedes decir dónde está el baño? Es que Monnet tiene una pequeña urgencia de mujer...

-Sí, claro, está por esa puerta de allí al fondo. La abres y entras a la puerta que esta a la izquierda, sino saldrías por otro lado completamente diferente.- dijo Blaise advirtiéndole por las dudas.

-Esta bien, gracias.- dicho esto, y dando vuelta a Hermione, se la llevo medio a rastras hasta el baño.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

-Pero bueno Hermione, ya veo que no reaccionas con ese rubio delante tuya!- dijo Leila mirándola con mezcla de compasión e incredulidad. Se notaban demasiado los sentimientos que sentía aquella chica por el rubio, pero ella la ayudaría a ocultarlo, sino todo esto acabaría mal y al final las acabarían descubriendo y quien sabe que podría pasar si las pillaban...

-Que suerte que te he rescatado de allí, no sabes lo colorada que estabas! Pero tranquila, ya te ayudaré a ocultar eso. Cambiando de tema, Malfoy es mi entrenador, así que...pero si ahora estás pálida, por lo menos dime algo!

-Tranquila Leila, estoy bien...

-¿Sabes qué, va a ser mejor que nos empecemos a llamar Hemmonet y Salma, que me parece a mi que algunas veces las paredes pueden tener oídos- dijo Leila mirando con desconfianza alrededor suya.

-Tienes razón...Eh, gracias por lo de antes Leila

-No hay de qué, ahora salgamos de aquí antes de que se piensen mal- las dos salieron sonriendo. Parecía que dentro de poco serían muy buenas amigas.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

-¿Por qué las mujeres siempre van juntas al baño?- dijo Blaise un poco fastidiado después de que las chicas salieron en dirección al baño.

-No lo sé Blaise, ni me interesa en estos momentos. No estoy de humor ahora para aguantar una de tus estúpidas reflexiones.

-Vale, vale, tampoco es para que te pongas así. Que porque por primera vez en tu vida una tía no se de cuenta de tu existencia no tienes porqué pagarla conmigo- dijo Blaise, sabiendo que había tocado uno de los untos débiles del rubio.

-Quieres callarte ya, Blaise! No me importa una mierda esa¡ni lo que piense de mi¿Lo has entendido de una vez?

-A mi no me tienes por qué dar explicaciones, dáselas a ella, aunque no creo que se de cuenta siquiera de que le estás hablando rubiecito, con ella no funcionan tus técnicas de seducción, tendrás que inventarte otras, jajaja- esto hizo que Draco se levantara bruscamente y agarrara del cuello de la túnica a Blaise, pero de repente sintieron que una puerta se abrió, y aparecieron las dos chicas de vuelta mirando un poco perplejas lo que estaba sucediendo en esos momentos. Enseguida Draco soltó a Blaise, pero le dirigió una última mirada asesina, como diciendo que luego arreglarían todo aquello. Blaise se acomodó la túnica y les dedicó una sonrisa a las dos chicas, incrédulas todavía por lo que habían visto, aunque Hermione no tanto. Conocía muy bien el temperamento de Draco y sabía que era muy fácil provocarlo.

-Seguidnos- dijo Draco haciendo ademán de irse. Las chicas y Blaise lo siguieron rápidamente. Salieron de aquella estancia y caminaron por los corredores de las sombrías catacumbas en las que se encontraban.

Después de media hora caminando entre pasadizos secretos y túneles sin fin, se pudo vislumbrar un poco la luz del sol, y para sorpresa de ambas chicas, salieron a un jardín bastante bien cuidado y lleno de hermosas flores de varios colores.

-Éste será uno de nuestros lugares de entrenamiento. Es mejor la luz del día que la penumbra de las catacumbas. Aquí aprenderéis más rápido y mejor. Por lo menos es lo que dedujimos Draco y yo- dijo Blaise amablemente a las chicas.

-Me parece bien- contestó Leila.

-Muy bien, ahora sacad vuestras varitas, quiero ver lo que sois capaces de hacer- dijo el rubio sacando la suya y apuntando hacia la morena. Blaise lo imitó y apuntó la suya hacia la rubia.

Esto iba a ser más difícil de lo que pensaban.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**N/A:** CAPÍTULO DEDIKADO A Petrona-Eminemef y a su fic "My heart will go on", no dejeis de leerlo ;).

Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo, ya que por fin aparece Dracooo:D:D:D, ya estaba deseando que aparecieraa, jejeje. Espero haber captado su esencia, su temperamento...vamos, así me lo imagino yo

Como veis también puse a Blaise, y así es como me lo imagino yo tmb, simple y sin llamar demasiado la atención el pobre, jejeje :P

Pos ala, ahora a esperar al siguiente cap!Draco no reconoce a Hermione, de momento...;)

Por cierto, no me mateis con los nombres ficticios, jejejej. Con el de Hermione, buské nombres franceses q se parecieran al de lla y el apellido puse Hills xq lo vi x una página y me pareció adecuado xDD. Y el de Leila buské x ahí nombres árabes y me gustó ese xDDD

Ahora os dejo con los interrogantes, ah, y antes que nada voy diciendo q

**en el siguiente capítulo, Hermione recordará momentos en Hogwarts con Draco**, de nuevo,

para las q esperábais saber q es lo q paxó con Draco y Hermione en Hogwarts.

Os dejo con interrogantes pal proximo cap.

**¿Hermione seguirá reaccionando ante Draco como una adolescente con las hormonas a flor de piel?**

**¿Leila y Hermione se harán amigas?**

**¿Seguirá Hermione en los pensamientos de Draco o nada más es un recuerdo del pasado?**

**¿Qué tal les irá a las chicas en los entrenamientos como mortífagas?**


	4. Pasión en Hogwarts

Hola a todos los lectores! Siento mucho la tardanza, espero q no se vuelva a repetir! Weno, os dejos con la historia de una vez, no voy a ser muy pesada, jeje, y tmb con una canción que me encanta, el cover de Marilyn Manson, Tainted Love.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Disclaimer: **ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, todos son de JKRowling.

**Marilyn Manson - Tainted Love (cover) **

Sometimes I feel I've got to  
Run away I've got to  
Get away  
From the pain that you drive into the heart of me  
The love we share  
Seems to go nowhere  
I've lost my lights  
I toss and turn I can't sleep at night

Once I ran to you (I ran)  
Now I'll run from you  
This tainted love you've given  
I give you all a boy could give you  
Take my tears and that's not nearly all  
Tainted love  
Tainted love

Now I know I've got to  
Run away I've got to  
Get away  
You don't really want any more from me  
To make things right  
You need someone to hold you tight  
You think love is to pray  
But I'm sorry I don't pray that way

Once I ran to you (I ran)  
Now I'll run from you  
This tainted love you've given  
I give you all a boy could give you  
Take my tears and that's not nearly all  
Tainted love  
Tainted love

Don't touch me please  
I cannot stand the way you tease  
I love you though you hurt me so  
Now I'm going to pack my things and go  
Touch me baby, tainted love  
Touch me baby, tainted love  
Touch me baby, tainted love

Once I ran to you (I ran)  
Now I'll run from you  
This tainted love you've given  
I give you all a boy could give you  
Take my tears and that's not nearly all  
Tainted love  
Tainted love  
Tainted love

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

-Me parece que vas a necesitar mejorar ese imperius, lo veo muy flojo- le decía amablemente Blaise a Hermione mientras volvían a las catacumbas. Mientras, más atrás y algo rezagada, iba Leila que parecía estar muy pensativa.

-¿De dónde has aprendido a conjurar tan bien el cruciatus?- pregunto Draco que se había acercado a ella al verla rezagada. Leila se sorprendió ya que estaba muy ensimismada en sus pensamientos.

-Eso no importa. ¿Cuánto tiempo más necesitaremos estos entrenamientos?

-No lo sé. El tiempo que haga falta. ¿Dónde aprendiste tan bien las maldiciones imperdonables?- Draco parecía muy impaciente porque la morena no contestaba a su pregunta.

-Ya te dije que eso no importa, por lo menos a ti no te importa- le contestó Leila arrogantemente.

-¡Claro que me importa¡Yo soy el que te va a entrenar! Tengo que saber de dónde lo aprendiste tan bien, porque cualquier aprendiz de mortífago como ella- dijo señalando a Hermione- no hacen tan bien esas maldiciones.

-¿Y qué? Puedo tener talento- dijo Leila altivamente.

-No tiene nada que ver el talento en esto- dijo Draco seriamente.

-De todas maneras, a pesar de que seas el que me va a entrenar, no te interesa de donde lo aprendí, así como no te interesa mi vida- le terminó de contestar Leila, cortantemente, y se adelantó con Blaise y Hermione para evitar que el rubio le siguiera haciendo más preguntas.

Mientras tanto, Draco, que ahora era el rezagado, se quedó pensativo mientras veía alejarse a Salma. Esa morena le había recordado en algo, tal vez por cómo se había dirigido a él, a una chica castaña de ojos miel hija de muggles con la que había estado en Hogwarts.

**------FLASH-BACK------**

Draco se encontraba en su sala común pensando en lo que había pasado hacía tan sólo unos momentos en la biblioteca. Era increíble como se había dejado llevar por sus deseos. Tendría que controlarse, o sino Granger sabría lo que sentía por ella desde hacía poco tiempo.

Al tenerla tan cerca y tan nerviosa por estar en sus brazos, no pudo resistirse a besar su suave y blanco cuello, tan apetecible y hermoso, y no podía dejar de mirar sus labios. Cómo le hubiera gustado besarla, pero aquello era imposible. No podía volver a tener a Granger tan cerca, era peligroso. Quien sabe hasta donde le llevaría el deseo por aquella hija de muggles.

Pero algo no le había quedado claro, algo fallaba. Si ella le odiaba tanto como se suponía que él la odiaba a ella¿por qué no se había resistido a sus besos¿Por qué estaba demasiado tensa, nerviosa y colorada?

Decidió dejar estos pensamientos de lado y subir a dormir a su habitación. No quería que esa castaña se infiltrara más en sus pensamientos.

Como había supuesto, todo seguía como siempre al día siguiente. Ningún cambio por parte de ambos. Tampoco es que el quisiera que la situación cambiara, pero todo esto le traía dolor de cabeza. Ya en el comedor no sabía porqué su vista no se lograba apartar de la mesa de Gryffindor, mas precisamente de una castaña de hermosos y largos bucles que tomaba su desayuno sentada en medio de sus dos amigos. Sin darse cuenta, se había quedado mirándola medio embobado mientras ella sonreía ante las ocurrencias de sus amigos. De repente, sus dos miradas chocaron en una fusión de fuego y una lucha de a ver quien resistía más y se quemaba menos. Podía ver como la mirada de ella era mezcla de desconcierto y odio, mientras que la suya era de picardía y odio también. Era una lucha incesante en la que parecía que ninguno de los dos quería perder, pero para desgracia de ambos, el cara rajada de Potter la llamó porque tenían que irse a la siguiente clase. Ella tuvo que apartar la mirada de muy mala gana, mirando a Potter como con ganas de matarlo. Este la miró con cara de perro mojado y miró con cara de odio a Draco. Según el parecer del Slytherin, el "héroe" del mundo mágico se había dado cuenta de la situación, por eso interrumpió todo. "Pero esto no se quedaría así", pensaba Draco, ya se las iba a pagar Potter, y este juego con Granger no daría por finalizado tan pronto. Ante estos pensamientos sonrió malévolamente. Ya había pensado en un plan que seguro que no le iba a fallar.

**------FIN FLASH-BACK------**

-Bueno, por fin hemos llegado - dijo Blaise dirigiéndose a los demás amablemente. Draco estaba demasiado pensativo como para dar una de sus contestaciones irónicas.

-Supongo que ahora iremos a comer¿no?- dijo Hermione, que ya le sonaba el estómago terriblemente.

-Sí, pero me parece que antes que nada te voy a tener que curar un poco esas heridas del brazo, no puedo dejar que mi aprendiz esté en estas condiciones- respondió Blaise sonriéndole.

-Más adelante las heridas que le infligirás serán peores, hasta el punto de perder la conciencia, pero está bien que te preocupes por esos mínimos detalles- por fin hizo su aparición Draco, siendo tan "optimista" como siempre.

-Jaja, pero tengo que cuidar bien a mi aprendiz para que aprenda más rápido- dijo Blaise divertido. Ante esto Draco sonrió levemente levantando las cejas.

-No son nada las heridas que tengo- dijo Hermione. Estaba demasiado hambrienta como para pensar en simples moretones o heridas que apenas sangraban ya y que no le dolían tanto acostumbrada a otras peores.

-No importa, mi deber es cuidarte.- dijo Blaise empujando a la chica suavemente por la cintura.

-Bueno, yo me voy a mi habitación- dijo Leila retirándose en dirección opuesta.

-Eh, un momento¿a dónde crees que vas tu sola?- dijo Draco un poco enfadado agarrándola por el brazo, haciendo que ella se diese la vuelta y lo mirara.

-Si no lo habías oído, dije que me iba a retirar a mi habitación -carraspeó y se soltó del brazo de Draco, pero se paró cuando la voz de Blaise la interrumpió.

-Eh, Draco tiene razón, no puedes irte tu sola. Por si no lo sabíais - dijo mirando también a Hermione- nosotros tenemos que estar al lado vuestro las 24hrs del día prácticamente, según órdenes estrictas del Señor Oscuro. No os podemos dejar solas por que él todavía no confía en vosotras. Cuando se termine la etapa de entrenamiento y se haga la ceremonia en la que entrareis en el círculo de los mortífagos, entonces ahí os librareis de nosotros y podréis andar solas por la estancia a vuestro libre albedrío- terminó de decir Blaise seriamente.

Hermione y Leila se miraron con cara de espanto a la vez. ¿Qué significaba eso¿Tendrían que dormir con ellos también? No no¡no podía ser! Hermione daba gracias a dios de que su entrenador no fuera Draco, no sabía que hubiera podido pasar si lo tuviera tan cerca constantemente¡seguro que él la acabaría reconociendo y las descubrirían! Como un acto reflejo Hermione agarró con fuerza el medallón que les había entregado Harry en caso de que ocurriera algo grave. Por suerte nadie se dio cuenta.

-¿Qué significa esto¿Vamos a tener que dormir en la misma habitación?- dijo Leila perdiendo bastante la calma señalando a Draco con cara de indignación.

-Entre otras cosas sí- le respondió Blaise divertido viendo las caras de resignación que ponían Leila y Draco.

-Todo sea por nuestro bien, Salma- intervino Hermione para calmar un poco la situación, viendo que si no lo hacía Leila y Draco acabarían lanzándose maldiciones mutuamente.

-Tienes toda la razón Monnet- dijo Leila recuperando la compostura y soltando lentamente su varita.

-Dame tu varita- le ordenó Draco a Leila.

-¿Estás loco? Claro que no te la voy a dar- respondió Leila a la defensiva mirándolo con cara de odio.

-Dámela, es una orden.

-Yo no acato órdenes ni de ti ni de nadie.

-Muy mal, esa actitud hay que reprimirla ante el Señor Tenebroso- intervino Blaise quitándole rápidamente la varita a Hermione sin que ella se diera cuenta.

-¿Pero que voy a hacer yo sin mi varita?- preguntó Leila muy indignada y enfadada.

-Te la daré cuando la necesites. Acuérdate que el Señor Tenebroso no confía lo suficiente en ti- dijo Draco también enfadado perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba- así que entrégamela de inmediato.

Leila se la dio de mala gana, para después seguirle por los pasillos oscuros resoplando y maldiciendo.

-Bueno, creo que nosotros también nos tenemos que ir- dijo Blaise empezando a caminar en dirección opuesta.

-Espera un momento¡tu me quitaste mi varita!- dijo Hermione mirándolo muy enfadada.

-¿Y qué esperabas? No quería que me montarás un numerito como el que tu amiga le montó a Draco. Es más rápido quitártela sin que te des cuenta así nos evitamos problemas como esos dos. No me quiero llevar mal contigo, me caes bien- dijo Blaise mirándola fijamente.

Hermione apartó la vista un poco avergonzada ante la mirada de Blaise. Y de repente a sus pensamientos volvió a aparecer el chico rubio que minutos antes había desaparecido por otro corredor con Leila. No podía ser, siempre estaba en todos sus pensamientos, siempre se aparecía como un fantasma que rondaba y no la dejaba en paz. Era hora de terminar eso y poder llevar a cabo su venganza, aunque le doliera hacer algo que a él le pudiera afectar.

Mientras caminaban por los largos corredores, Hermione empezó a recordar uno de sus momentos con Draco en Hogwarts.

**------FLASH-BACK------**

No entendía nada. ¿Qué habían significado esos jueguitos de miradas¿Por qué le había seguido el juego cuando en vez de eso tendría que haberle mostrado completa indiferencia? Sin darse cuenta, sus pies la habían llevado a la biblioteca, el lugar en el que había tenido su primer encuentro "especial" con Draco. ¿Y porqué le venía eso a la cabeza? Ella siempre iba a la biblioteca y no era su culpa que justamente estuviera él en aquel preciso momento, como estaba ocurriendo ahora. ¿Pero que hacía allí a estas horas en las que no hay casi nadie? Él nunca iba a esas horas, eso ella lo sabía muy bien porque se encargaba de ver si venía o no...Se estaba volviendo loca, hasta vigilaba por donde iba o no iba el rubio. Todo esta situación se estaba saliendo de sus manos sin quererlo. Tenía que pensar en Harry, nada más en él. Se supone que es él el que le gusta¿o no?

-¿Acaso te gustó tanto lo de la otra vez que vienes a por más?- una voz inconfundible le susurró en el oído, provocando en ella unos escalofríos que le recorrieron toda la espalda.

-No se a qué te refieres Malfoy- dijo Hermione secamente, intentando controlar su nerviosismo al tener tan cerca al rubio.

-Vamos, no te hagas la tonta conmigo. Sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero, además no hay nadie que nos pueda ver ahora. No te hagas la difícil, que yo se que no lo eres- le susurró Draco sensualmente al oído muy insinuadoramente.

-No juegues conmigo Malfoy- Hermione se dio la vuelta muy enfadada. No le gustó nada lo que le había dicho esa serpiente- yo no soy una cualquiera como las chicas con las que estás tu, así que no me

confundas porque yo no soy así- dijo una Hermione cada vez más enfadada. ¡La había llamado fácil! Eso no podía ser, no se iba a quedar así.

-Ya se que no eres una cualquiera- dijo Draco burlonamente.

-¿Y entonces?- dijo Hermione todavía enfadada esperando una disculpa del chico, que como supuso no llegaría nunca porque este enseguida unió sus labios con los de ella en un beso pasional, una mezcla de los dos fuegos incesantes buscando ganar. Y no les importaba quemarse en ese fuego, porque la pasión era tan grande que nisiquiera la podían controlar ellos mismos. No sabían cuanto tiempo habían estado así, pero no querían soltarse nunca más. Los dos disfrutaban el momento intensamente, sin importarles nada ni nadie. Hermione acariciaba el pelo de la nuca de Draco, mientras él agarraba fuertemente a Hermione de la cintura, acariciando su espalda. Tuvieron que separarse por la falta de respiración, pero aun así en los ojos de ambos se podían ver las llamas del deseo y la pasión que sentían mutuamente. Entonces volvieron a unirse en un profundo beso, tan pasional como el primero. Parecía como si todavía no hubieran descargado todo el fuego que los consumía por dentro, y al estar tan cerca no aguantaron más y se dejaron llevar por los caminos del placer.

De repente oyeron como un libro caía al suelo y se separaron inmediatamente. Después se escucharon unos pasos que corrían en dirección a la salida de la biblioteca. Lo que más temían había sucedido. Alguien los había visto, y seguro que en menos de lo que canta un gallo el colegio entero sabría de su romance en la biblioteca.

-Malfoy, nada de esto a nadie. Como si nada hubiera pasado, y si empiezan a circular los rumores, desmiéntelos.

-Es la primera vez que estamos de acuerdo en algo.

Dicho esto, los dos recogieron sus cosas y salieron de la biblioteca, tomando caminos distintos y un poco asustados y sorprendidos por lo que había ocurrido recientemente en la biblioteca. En ese lugar siempre le pasaba de todo con él, pensaba Hermione.

En el fondo, los dos se habían quedado insatisfechos y querían más, y más. Era como una droga, una vez que lo probaban, necesitaban más y era irremediable controlar ese torrencial de sentimientos en el que se habían visto inmersos.

Pero no podían seguir su romance, estaba prohibido para ellos, para una Griffindor y un Slytherin, para un Malfoy y una Granger. Pero lo prohibido es aun más tentador.

**------FIN FLASH-BACK------**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A**: COMPLETAMENTE INDIGNADA DQ NO PUEDA CONTESTAR LOS REVIEWS, igualmente muchas gracias por ellos! me animan a seguir escribiendo esta historia. Espero que os haya gustado este chap, ya que trata de la pasión y el deseo existente entre Draco y Hermione en Hogwarts, pa q os hagais una idea d komo se sentian, jeje. Esta semana voy a estar llena de examenes asiq tardaré en actualizar, lo sientooo pero sq no me kiero llevar ninguna materia :P

No os olvideis de leer "my heart will go on, and on" de Red Angel Eminemef.

Y os dejo con las preguntas para el próximo capítulo:

**¿Hermione seguirá constantemente en los pensamientos de Draco o nada más es un recuerdo del pasado?**

**¿Qué pasa con Hermione y Blaise?**

**¿Cómo llevaran la convivencia Draco y Leila?**

Y ahora si me voy, espero no tardar tanto para el próximo capítulo.


End file.
